The story of Elandur Aerendil
by Aerendil
Summary: The story of my character from FFXI. This story will mostly be about the quests my character has been on. Please read and review!


This fanfic will detail the life of my character, Elandur. His full name is Elandur Aerendil, but since there is a limit to how many characters can be in your character name, he is known in game as Elandur. Have fun, and please review.  
  
Standard disclaimer: Many of the names and such belong to Square-Enix and other companies. I do not claim to own any other the names, logos etc you may find in this fanfic. If the owners of anything in the story wish me to remove the story, e-mail me and i will do so promptly. Its not worth suing me, im broke.  
  
Elandur Aerendil. The name might not be familiar to you now, but unbeknownst to Elandur, one day bards shall sing of his adventures for generations to come.  
  
It is a beautiful day in the nation of San d'Oria. All of the usual hustle and bustle of city life is going on around a young Elvaan warrior, who has just arrived in the Elvaan capitol for the first time.He has nothing but the tunic on his back, his onion sword and an adventurers coupon, given to him by a rather important looking Elvaan. He is advised to make a trip to his Mog house, which is issued to every adventurer. He travels to the north-east area of Southern San d'Oria, passing many strange people along the way. Some are off to finish important tasks, while some are just hanging around the auction house, trying to make some quick gil by setting up shop outside of the auction house. He passes several stores along the way, making note of them so he can come back later and buy some new armor and weapons, as the ones he was issued do not offer very good defense or offense. He is not yet strong, so he will need all the extra help he can get.   
  
As he enters the residential area, he tries to recall the address of the Mog house issued to him.  
  
"4365, i think. Or was it 4356... Yes, i believe it was 4356!" Elandur said quietly to himself. He wanted to make sure, so he took out the key that was given to him. He was right, it was 4356. He was surprised he remembered, as he usually had a memory that was less than great.  
  
He slipped the key into the lock on the door, and peered in. He saw a strange looking creature sleeping on a small bed, which was at the foot of a larger bed, which he guessed was for himself. The creature was mostly white, with purple, bat looking wings on his back. He had an odd, fluffy looking ball dangling from an antenna looking thing coming out of his head. He had rarely seen creatures such as these where he came from, though he was somewhat familiar with them. They were helpful creatures that were called Moogles. As he opened the door wider, it let out a small creak, which woke the Moogle up.  
  
"Kupo! You must be Elandur Aerendil! Its good to meet you, kupo kupo! Im the Moogle that was assigned to watch over your Mog house. I will take care of your items, take care of your plants and anything else that i can help you with! If you need any assistance, just ask me and i will do me best to help you, kupo!" Elandur was amazed at how enthusiastic the Moogle was to help him.  
  
"Thank you very much" Elandur said, as he bowed to the Moogle.  
  
"I almost forgot to tell you, you have 2 deliveries!"  
  
"Deliveries? Thats odd, i dont know anyone around here. What was deleivered?"  
  
"You got 5,000 gil from someone named SilverStorm and 5,000 gil from someone named Mayar! That should help you out a lot, kupo!"  
  
"Silverstorm and Mayar, eh? I remember them! Wow, its been so long since ive seen them. I wonder how they knew i was going to be here. Oh well, no matter. That was very generous of them, i will have to send them my thanks. I appreciate that a lot." Elandur then took the 10,000 gil out of his delivery box and put it into his pack.  
  
"Perhaps i should go and put this gil to good use. Would you happen to know where i could get some better armor and weapons, Moogle?"  
  
The moogle thought for a second, and then replied.  
  
"Well, you could try the Auction house, but until you can use stronger gear, the prices there are a little high. There are armor shops and weapons shops just down the road though, just head south and you will see a sign with a sword. That is the weapon shop. If you head a little further, you will see a sign with a tunic, that is the armor shop. Of course you could get lucky and run into someone who is selling gear they no longer need. They usually sell it pretty cheap compared to both the stores and the auction house."  
  
"Thank you. I think i will be on my way now, time to fight for San d'Oria, and push the beastmen out of Vana'diel!"  
  
"Thats the spirit, kupo! Good luck!"  
  
And with that he was on his way outside. He knew little of Vana'diel, but was willing to learn every bit of knowledge he could.   
  
Looking around he saw plenty of armor being sold at various bazaars, but they were either too heavy for him to wear, or they were the wrong size. He realized he was not going to find any armor suitable out here, so he decided to stop by the shops. He saw a set of bronze armor, which just happened to be on sale. He tried it on, and luckily, it fit him nearly perfectly. He gave the shop keeper 800 gil and went next door to the weeapon shop. He saw many swords of his liking, but almost all were too heavy for him to wield. He settled on a decent blade, paid the shop keeper and left the store. A little dissapointed that he couldnt get a fancier sword, but glad he was able to get rid of his old one. he took out his map and tried to decide on a good place to find some work. He decided the Port might be a good place to find some work, so he headed there.  
  
When he arrived at the port of San d'oria, he realized he was just in time. He saw a massive airship slash into its dock. The was a giant, beautifully crafted airship returning from the Grand Duchy of Jeuno, the major trade city of Vana'diel, which he hoped to visit someday. As he stared at the magnificant vessel in awe, he was suddenly awoken from his trance like state by someone shouting  
  
"Stop! Thief! He took my gold rimmed glasses! Damn! I cant pursue him, i must stay at my post! You there, please, could you go and retrieve my glasses?" Elandur realised the guard was pointing at him. He figured it was a good way to start off his stay in San d'Oria, so he agreed. He diddnt get a good look at the thief, but he knew it was a Mithra wearing what appeared to be Beetle armor(which he remembered from his trip to the armor shop earlier). He figured he could easily identify her, so he went running in the direction she went. He dissapeared into the hallway leading into Souther San d'Oria, leaving a thankful guard behind, not knowing that he left the retrieval of his precious gold rimmed glasses in the hands of a new adventurer. 


End file.
